How Do You Talk
by staticGrace
Summary: AU around beginning of episode five. Finn and Rae navigate their feelings for one another, while Finn's dad tries to help his son.
1. Chapter 1: How Do You Talk?

Disclaimer: Don't own, unfortunately.

* * *

Chapter One

"Hi, Mr. Nelson. Is Finn home?"

Rae hadn't planned on stopping at Finn's, she went out for a walk and her feet just seemed to take her there. Not that she was complaining.

"'Ello. Come on in and please call me Mitch." Opening the door wider for her to step in, "He ran to the grocery, but he'll be back soon. I was just about to make some tea, would you like a cup?"

She gave a half smile and nodded, following him into the kitchen. Mitch motioned her to take a seat, while he got the tea ready.

"Milk? Sugar?"

"Yes, please." He chuckled at her obvious nervousness, she couldn't stop fidgeting. Handing Rae a cup she murmured a thank you.

Taking the seat across from her, Mitch slapped his hands on his knees anxious to get a chance to talk to the girl his son had been going on about for a while now.

He wasn't fool, Finn made particular sure to usher Rae upstairs as fast as possible whenever she came over. He always knew when she'd be by too, Finn would root himself by the window, practically ready to pounce before Rae even had a chance to knock.

"My wife and I have wanted to thank you for being so good to Finn after his Nan died. They had a special bond, it's not been easy for him and getting him to open up has always been a challenge."

She smiled and shrugged, "I haven't done anythin' really; just listen."

"Which means he must talk. Something he doesn't do much of. I don't think he's spent so much time on the phone in his life as he has the past weeks."

Blushing, Rae took a sip of her tea, "He still doesn't. Finn has a habit of clamming up when a conversation gets remotely emotional. I don't think anyone uses 's'pose' as much as he does."

Mitch chuckled at the accurate description of his son, "Very true."

Just then the back door opened and in came Finn with a paper bag of groceries. His brow furrowed to see his Dad and Rae looking so amused. Let alone seeing his Dad and Rae alone, he knew his Dad had been anxious to meet Rae, but Finn kept avoiding it. He'd met other girl friends of Finn's, but Rae was different, she meant something to him, something so much more than a friend or snog buddy. Plus, his Dad wasn't the most discreet and he knew way too much.

"What's this?"

Never one to let the chance to rib Finn pass, Rae quipped, "Just discussin' your emotionally stunted growth."

Setting the bag on the counter, with a cheeky grin Finn went around behind her chair tickling her sides, "Is that so? Shall we discuss your poor musical taste next then?"

To which the room was filled with an outraged gasp.

Mitch crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in the chair, enjoying seeing his son so carefree and happy. He knew there was something special about Rae the first time Finn brought her up because he had been almost irrationally irritated that she apparently 'knew her music.' Finn could be somewhat of a snob in that department. He had been impressed, but wouldn't admit it. From then on there was a steady increase in chatter about this Rae.

Mitch saw Finn finally comprehend he had more than friendly feelings for her, after the fight he'd gotten into on her behalf. Flashing back to that evening...

_Mitch walked into the kitchen to find Finn at the sink scrubbing his bloodied knuckles._

_"Oi, son what happened there?"_

_"Some scumbags were making fun of Rae out by the chippy... I pummeled the bastard." _

_A beat passed before Finn spoke again._

_"Dad." The seriousness in Finn's tone immediately put Mitch on alert. "I've never felt like that before. So angry, so... violent."_

_Squeezing Finn's shoulder, "This Rae, she's obviously important to you. Someone was hurting her and that pissed you off. If someone was doing that to your mother, I'd want to do unheard of violence too." Taking a breath, Mitch decided to forge on in his fatherly duty, it wasn't often Finn reached out, "You've got so many new and I wager unexpected emotions roiling around inside of you, you probably aren't sure which ways up at the moment."_

_"I think somethin' might be goin' on with her and Archie." He'd heard about that debacle too and witnessed the knots his son tied himself up in for inadvertently hurting Rae. _

Mitch knew Finn was still unsure of the relationship between Archie and Rae and tried to encourage him to find out one way or the other. But the hardheaded boy preferred to dwell in an uncertain hope, than risk having his dreams dashed. Not that Mitch could blame him, he well remembered the angst he put himself through before he and Martha had officially got together.

"I have two words for you: Babylon Zoo." Finn smirked as he backed away from the hand trying to swat him. He'd never tell her he picked up that record just for her.

Mitch took his cup to the sink, laughing as the kids bantered the entire way up the stairs.

* * *

Finn looked over at Rae from his turntable. She was laying sideways on his bed, eyes closed, absorbed in Shed Seven's 'Ocean Pie'. Letting his eyes travel from her face to her Stone Roses 'I Wanna Be Adored' t-shirt and admiring her ample bosom in the process, he smiled to himself and laid down next to her, "You are ya know."

She turned her head, "Wha?"

He kept his gaze locked with hers as he traced out A-D-O-R-E-D on the thigh of her jeans.

Finn relished the pink flush that stole over her features as she looked away, rolling her eyes. Usually he got away with being the quiet type, girls seemed to find it mysterious, but with Rae he wanted to talk, he just didn't know how, not when he was so intensely aware of her all the time.

"Right. So you wanna go to the pub? Izzy said she'd be 'round at 6." Rae sat up, trying to ignore the tingling sensation Finn's touch had caused. What did he mean she was adored? Glancing down at her shirt, she frowned, he was probably just being a cheeky git.

Finn propped himself up on his elbows, watching Rae in profile, her shyness moments ago seeming to turn into discontent. _What'd I do?_ "S'pose so."


	2. Chapter 2: In the Air

Walking into the pub Finn directed Rae, with a hand on the small of her back, to their usual table. Nodding a greeting to the gang, he was lightly pushing Rae to one of the back chairs, so he could sit beside her, when Archie pulled the chair out beside him gesturing for her. At the other end of the table. Finn's smile fell. Feeling his good mood rapidly deteriorating, he redirected his steps to the bar for a pint.

He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way, like punching one of his best mates, but it pissed him off how Archie and Rae always seemed to be in close quarters. He didn't like to think about when they were alone. That was part of why he liked their new mode of communication, not only did he find it easier to express himself, but he got to touch her, which was a definite plus and it was something she didn't share with anyone else, unique to them only. There was a feeling of one-upmanship over Archie that boosted Finn's ego just a little bit.

"Couple a snakebites while you's at it." Finn turned at Chop's shout over the din of the crowd, just in time to see Archie move away from Rae's ear and her kiss his cheek. To which Archie flushed and Finn about gagged.

Slamming a few quid on the bar with more force than necessary, Finn gave the order and waited, grinding his teeth in irritation. _Why don't I find a girl that's actually interested in me? _

"Need some help?"

Ah, the girl of his frustration. "No." Finn replied gruffly.

Laying a hand on his arm, Rae asked, "What's goin' on?"

Shrugging away from her touch, he grabbed the drinks and started for the table. "Ya been a right prick since we got here." Rae said none to gently, following behind.

"Look, it's nothin' a'right? Just leave it alone." Which Rae seemed to take as leave him alone. Even though he'd intercepted several covert concerned glances from her, she didn't make any move toward him the rest of the night.

Bloody hell, he felt restless. Finn bobbed his head to the music, some shit mainstream, that him and Rae should be makin' fun of right now, instead she's laughin' it up with Archie on the dance floor, making Finn feel nauseous.

So he didn't object when Julia sat down beside him. "Fancy a dance?" She asked coquettishly.

Finn smiled, which he was sure looked more like a sneer, "I don't dance." A lie. He'd be out there on the floor now if Rae was with him and as much as he wanted to give in to the baser instinct of trying to make her jealous, it's just not in him. It was bad enough he was hurting, he didn't want to risk her feelings too.

"I wouldn't mind a smoke, we could go out back, have some privacy and... talk." It dawned on Finn the only reason he snogged her a couple months ago was precisely because there had been no words needed. A gesture, a halfhearted smirk and that was that. Wasn't particularly memorable for him, apparently she wasn't of the same opinion.

He supposed he should be flattered, after all Julia actually wanted him, but as his eyes unconsciously flickered to Rae, now at the bar with Chop, he couldn't stop the thoughts of wishing she was the one sitting beside chatting him up.

He felt pathetic. "Sorry, but I gotta head out." As Julia got up and weaved her way back through the crowd, Finn leaned over the empty chair next to him telling Izzy he was leaving.

"But why? It's still early. You haven't even made Rae put on good tunes yet." Finn chuckled. Izzy really was adorable. He and Rae had been talking the other night on the phone about how it was almost impossible to not be happier when Izzy was around, she was just so cheerful all the time. "The night's just getting started. Chop and Rae'll be so disappointed."

"Just not feelin' it tonigh, Iz." He reached around to get his leather jacket off the back of his chair, thinking Rae probably wouldn't even notice his absence. What with Archie's attentions and all. He was halfway to the door when he heard the object of his affection call out to him. Finn didn't turn around.

Shoving his hands into his jacket pocket, he used the walk home to try to clear his head and figure out what to do with this situation. He hadn't taken the scooter tonight, wanting the extra alone time with Rae on the way. He always wanted to prolong their time together, it never seemed like enough.

Finn felt like he was wishing for the impossible and it was slowly tearing him apart. The sweetness of her presence and the agony of sharing her with Archie. Because that's how it felt, everything was wonderful when they were alone together, but Archie always seemed to take her away from him once the gang got together. He didn't understand what was going on between them. She had rejected him, Archie should be moving on instead he's practically attached to Rae's side.

Walking into the foyer Finn kicked off his boots and hung up his jacket. Seeing the light shining through from the den, he made his way in to find his dad looking through a box, with two more stacked beside it.

Taking a seat in the cushy chair across from the sofa, "What's this?"

Mitch choked back a ragged sob, "Some things from Nan's storage. Your mum and aunt are going through other bits and pieces at her house." Raising his red rimmed eyes to his son, "Ya home awful early."

Scrubbing his hands down his face, "I just couldn't sit there watching Archie and Rae...doin' whatever they're doin'."

"What do you mean?"

Exasperated at the entire situation, and his own inability to express himself to the one girl that's ever meant anything to him, he launched into his rotten night, "We got to the pub and Archie zeroed in on Rae, they've been inseparable ever since. Dancing and whispering. She kissed him! She did ask if anything was wrong, but what was I suppose to say? 'I don't like seein ya like that with one of my best mates, cause I want ya?'" Pushing himself up in a huff, he started pacing in front of his dad, "Nan would have loved Rae. I could see them spending hours bangin' on about wha'ever, anythin'."

Mitch smiled and nodded. "There aren't many women around like my mum and I can tell Rae is quite like her, they both like takin' the piss outta ya and you let them. I think that says something itself." He chuckled and pulled out a battered old white bear. Tossing it to his son, Finn caught it and smiled fondly.

"I took this thing with me everywhere when I was at Nan's." Finn laughed examining the old bear, he hadn't seen him for years, almost forgot about it, " We called him Drum. One time she made an ascot for him with a piece of her black and white polka dotted scarf. God, I miss her. She would have the perfect advice. The last time I went to see her I was telling her about Rae, how much she irritated me mostly. Said she sounded like a keeper." Hugging Drum to his middle, Finn flopped back down into the chair. "Are you all right Dad?"

Shaking his head in affirmation he pushed the box aside and stretched his legs. "Maybe you should invite Rae for supper? You're Mum would love to meet her too and we can share stories of Nan. I think it'd be good for all of us. Get to know Rae and have a farewell of sorts for Nan. 'Sides, I think your Rae will be eager to meet Drum. She'll know where we both inherited our love of music." A beat passed before Mitch continued, "From Nan, not the bear."

Father and son chortled together, "Yeah, maybe I will." And with that they spent another hour looking through the boxes reminiscing.

_Your Rae. _**My Rae. **Finn liked how that sounded. He turned over in bed, eager now to have Rae over with his family. He was glad she stopped when he wasn't there and met his dad, it took the pressure off him, though he still didn't trust Dad to keep quiet. He had a way of letting things slip out that shouldn't. Still it'd be great to have the most important people in his life all together, talking about the only other woman that ever meant the world to him, his Nan.

And with that he drifted off to sleep contented.


	3. Chapter 3: The Words to Define

Stretched out on his bed, Finn was lain with his arms behind his head contemplating the sappy turn his life had taken the last weeks. He never thought Cheap Trick would define his emotional state, but they did and it irked him. Tapping out the beat with his feet over the bed railing, he let his mind wander.

_I want you to want me. _

_I need you to need me. _

_I'd love you to love me. _

_I'm beggin' you to beg me. _

_I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt. _

_I'll get home early from work, if you say that you love me._

Finn imagined what it would be like to have Rae there when he got home. Glorious was the word that came to mind. There'd always be tunes on in the background, melodies that would come to define their sweet contented moments, the fights and outbursts, their lovemaking...

Finn wanted to experience every one of those moments with her and a lifetime of others; even that wouldn't be enough.

Sitting up, Finn scrubbed his hands over his face with a sigh. He wanted that to be reality. Now. Or at least soon. The more time they spent together the more difficult it was to ignore his feelings, the more he fought himself to stay calm and joke around when drawing on Rae's skin, feeling her slight jolt every time, almost like she was surprised he was touching her. For Finn, he was surprised he could will himself keep the contact minimal. If it were up to him ,Rae's hand would be in his with his arm around her when they were with the rest of the gang, just so there was no mistaking where she belonged.

Finn got out of bed, grabbed his blue flannel shirt from the bottom of the bed and made his way downstairs. Hearing the familiar strands of Bob Dylan's 'Oh Mercy' album floating through the entry, Finn snickered.

_Right down to the bone_

_I can survive, and I can endure_

_And I don't even think about her_

_Most of the time_

Bollocks, he really was becoming a sappy sod, every little thing reminded Finn of Rae. Of her smile, her laugh, wanting so desperately to be with her right down to his bones. Slapping his hand against the railing in frustration, Finn tried to shake his thoughts loose, when his Dad came around the corner.

"Oi, son, is this about Dylan again?" Mitch always took a small amount of pleasure when playing Bob Dylan around the house because it annoyed Finn so much. "His lyricism is poetry, my boy."

Finn shifted down the last step to put on his flannel, "Bit too moody for me."

The guffaw that left his father caused Finn's brows to knit together in agitation. "Wha?"

"You, saying something is too moody. That's a right good one!" Huffing, Finn went for his boots, glaring back at Mitch as he did so. "So then when'll Rae be 'round for a supper?"

"Da- I don't know. Could ya just leave it?"

"How bout Saturday night? Mum's got the weekend off. That's almost a whole week to work up the nerve." Going off his son's look, "I'll be sure to have Stealers Wheel on next time."

Scoffing Finn rolled his eyes, slamming out the front door, leaving Mitch in stitches at the entryway. He really did feel for the boy, but as his father, he also wanted to light a fire under his sons arse, Mitch was growing weary of Finn's morose attitude. From what he'd observed of Rae and Finn together and the whispered conversations on the phone, Rae was as good as Finn's anyway, they were just to sodding insecure and stubborn to trust each other with their feelings.

Mitch turned up the stereo on his way back to his office, fully intent on calling his wife and filling her know the latest happenings with their boy.

* * *

On his way to the pub, Finn ran through various reasons why being an orphan wouldn't be so bad. He was almost of age anyway. Or maybe it'd just be easier to disown his father, Mum could stay, she wasn't being pushy.

Making his way through the crowed bar, Finn went right for a pint before spotting his friends. Izzy was watching Chop - who was no doubt relaying his latest party idea - with an adoringly sweet love struck look, it made Finn sick. Mostly because when he searched for Rae, he found her and Archie by the jukebox bopping with a few other couples. Clocking Chloe's glare across the room from her spot next to Izzy, he felt comforted he wasn't the only one irritated by their closeness.

Reaching for the drink, Finn nearly spilled it down his front when he heard a whispered "What's taken ya so long?" Next to his ear. His whole body went on alert at her proximity, the tips of his ears burned and that warmth flooded clear to his toes. This was such sweet torture. Closing his eyes for a moment to collect himself Finn turned slightly, only to glance at Rae's wonderfully full lips barely a hairs breadth away from his own.

Swallowing his instinct to kiss her, Finn blinked confused, "Wha ya mean?"

"You were suppose to be here an our ago, ya knob. We missed the cinema waitin' on ya."

"Oh, got caught up with my dad. He was naggin' on about somethin'." Turning to fully face Rae, he caught the quick glance she threw to Archie.

Giving Finn a placating smile, "Are you missin' your Nan? Ya been quiet and moody the last couple days. I'd say it wasn't like ya, but really it is, just grumpier."

Rae tried to get him to make eye contact with her, but those soft brown eyes weren't budging. Instead he kicked some imaginary dirt off his boot. "S'spose so, I just - I just got a lot on me mind."

She knew Finn wouldn't open up here at the pub, "Why don't you come to mine later or tomorra?" Smiling, she playfully bumped his shoulder, "I'll introduce ya to some good music. " Biting her lip to try to stop the bubbling laughter at the instant outraged look that crossed his features, Rae looked down at the floor to control herself, shifting to her other foot. When she looked back up Finn's expression puzzled her. "What?"

Lightly pulling on the front of her open denim shirt, Finn said gruffly, "Don't do that."

"Tease ya about your sorry taste in music?" She quipped, trying to erase the stormy look gathered in his eyes.

Fiddling with one of the buttons on her top, Finn kept his eyes focused on it, "You're teasing me alright, but not about music."

Furrowing her brows together she went to retort when Finn again stopped her. "I just - I wan'ta kiss ya, yeah and ya make it bloody impossible _not_ to want to." With that he grabbed his pint and went to greet the rest of the gang. He knew they wouldn't pay him any mind, excepting Chop. But good ol' Chopper always had a Rae of lightening the mood.

Fuck. Way. A way of lightening the mood. Downing the rest of his glass in one gulp, he slammed it onto the table, making everyone jerk in surprise. "Sorry." Now he couldn't even have a normal conversation with himself without Rae waltzing her way into his thoughts. Brushing his hands over his face groaning, he tried to clear his mind, Finn had it bad. And he knew with that woman it was only going to get worse, but what an exquisite agony it could be.

Leaning over to Finn while the girls and Archie were talking about some museum Archie was trying to get them all to attend, Chop asked, "What's up with you?"

"Nothing mate."

"Try again Finnegan." Smirking at his own pun, "Come on then, ya been in a rotten mood fer days." Chop noticed Finn's attention at the jukebox, having a hunch his current sulk was due to Rae. "You and our fair Rae have a tiff then?"

"No, I'm just... trying to figure some stuff out. Leave it at that?" Chop clapped Finn on the shoulder and shrugged, "Alright mate, ya need me I'm here." Nodding his appreciation Finn made to get up when another pint slide in front of him.

"Thought I'd save ya the trouble." Only able to return a weak smile, Finn bobbed his head to the side. "Mind if I come 'round tonight? I could really use some laughs an knowing your music taste, it'll be a riot." This time Finn's smile reached his eyes and Rae's twinkled back at him.

* * *

Rae had been a nervous wreck since the afternoon, trying to figure what Finn meant by saying he wanted to kiss her. Just then? Or does he like her? Why was this so confusing? She wished Tix were here; Chloe just wasn't the person to talk to in this situation, with this boy. Last time she let Chloe and Izzy interfere, Finn didn't seem to appreciate the outcome anyway.

It was getting more challenging to keep her history from Finn, she found herself wanting to tell him about her and Tix's conversations and the funny things that went on at the hospital. Rae wanted to tell him that being a part of the gang and becoming friends with him in particular had given her a sense of normalcy and worth.

Often Rae felt like she was adrift in a boat out to sea while the demons were clawing and scratching trying to pull her back in with them. She went once and nearly didn't come back. Now it's as if one by one they are getting weaker and no longer was Rae huddled in fear by herself, she has gained strength and found the oars to help rescue herself.

Kester had taught her that she shouldn't look to others for rescue, but they can give you a reason to fight harder. Finn had become a huge part of that reason.

Looking out her window, she saw Finn's scooter coming down the way. Luckily her mum and Karim had already left for the evening, so they'd have the place to themselves.

Rae tried not to appear as if she were waiting, but couldn't help opening the door before he had a chance to knock.

"Hiya." Rae chirped brightly.

Finn chuckled a hello back, stepping into the foyer.

* * *

_A/N: "But good ol' Chopper always had a Rae of lightening the mood." That was actually a typo, but when I went to fix it, I thought it fit so well with his problem. :) Dinner with parents next. I just couldn't seem to get it to fit right in this chapter. What shall happen while they're alone at hers though? ;) _


End file.
